Meet the Bat Family
by AHK911
Summary: When the Team is left baby siting the Bat Family, only one thing can happen, chaos. Not to mention the addition to some crime happy super villains on the loose, some nasty family reunions, food fights, crazy sleep overs, a love triangle, and so many other things threaten the chances of their survival of one simple weekend. Zatanna x Dick x Babs, Spitfire, & Supermatian.
1. Just Some Minor Injuries

**This is probably the first time I wrote an YJ fic, I've been thinking about doing one for a long time since the show is just plain ASTERIOUS! Yes I do the prefix thing, deal with it if you want or not I'll just know you're not feeling the aster today. If you read my profile you'll know I love the Bat Family, so why not write a fic on them? I'm going to shut up it a sec; I just have to say one thing: **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Dick Grayson wasn't having an asterious day it was ok, that was before Batman assigned him a mission. Missions are supposed to be fun, kick some but with your friends, save lives. Missions could be terrifying also; it could be dangerous as well though this one didn't fall into any of those categories. This mission would be beyond terrifying, it wouldn't be fun or joyful, it was more than dangerous, some members of the team may not come back alive. His mission was to babysit his siblings through the whole weekend at the Cave, though at least Barbra was helping so they just might survive this disastrous mission Bruce assigned them.

All the Bats met at the Bat Cave around 10:00 AM. Everyone but Dick and Barbra received a folder containing their alias for the mission, as long with instructions, though in Cass and Terry's case Barbra read it for them.

Jason Todd:

Age 10

You're name will be Red Hood

Do not make Tim cry and try not to kill anyone.

Tim Drake:

Age 9

You're name will be Red Robin

Don't attack Jason or Damian back if they attack you, also do not hack into the computers so you can watch you're detective movies.

Stephanie Brown:

Age 8

You're name will be Spoiler

Do not disobey orders under any circumstances, and don't attack Damian if he calls you 'Fatgirl'

Cassandra Cain:

Age 7

You're name will be Black Bat.

Work on you speech with Barbra, and go easy when sparing with the Team members.

Damian Wayne:

Age 5

You're name will be Boy Wonder **[1]**

Don't kill anyone and watch your mouth.

Terry Wayne:

Age 2

You're name will be Nightwing **[2]**

I've got nothing for this section.

Listen to Dick and Barbra, you will only address Dick as Robin and Barbra as Batgirl, if you behave poorly they are to report back to me at the end of the weekend, they are also allowed to provide a punishment within reason.

The last part was in every folder.

By time everyone was done reading most of them were shouting asking why they were being babysat and by Dick and Barbra, complaining about their names, or just crying for anther bottle, "That's enough one at a time, Tim you're being civil at the moment by raising you're hand, start," Bruce said.

"Why do we have to go to the Cave can't we just stay in this one? Can't Alfred watch us? Or you?" The third boy wonder asked.

"Alfred is on vacation for the holidays, he hasn't had one in years. I have League business. The last time you all stayed in this cave unsupervised, the bats escaped, the Batmoblie was crashed, government security files were destroyed, the computers caught on fire, and Ace's fur was dyed pink. Jason?" The Dark Night answered.

"Why do I have to go can't I stay home alone?" Jason shouted.

"No! The last time you did the Manor was worse then the Bat Cave, Stephanie?" The Caped Crusader answered.

"Why do I have to call Barbra Batgirl or Dick Robin?" She asked.

"Even though they are our friends we still aren't revealing our secret ID to them, um Damian?" Robin said beating his mentor to the punch.

"I don't want to be left with incompetence like you Grayson!" Damian screamed on the top of his lungs.

Talia why can't you let kids be kids? Bruce wondered, "Damian he is not incompetent, and you're going!" Batman ordered he was relieved of the quite until Terry started crying for his bottle, "Cass I couldn't love any more at the moment," Bruce said while leaving Cass feeling a bit superior to her siblings.

An hour later at the Cave the Team was having a rather peaceful morning, Batman told them to all be there for some reason. Superboy was petting Wolf, Megan was pulling cookies out of the oven, Artemis was distracting Wally by playing video game or in more accurate terms creaming him to give the others a chance for the cookies, Zatana was talking to Rocket about something, and Aqualad was just sitting on a chair.

Recognized: Robin B-0-1

Robin flashed in and typed something in the computer.

Recognized: Batgirl B-1-0 **[3]**, Red Hood A-0-4, Red Robin A-0-5, Spoiler A-0-6, Black Bat A-0-7, Boy Wonder A-0-8, Nightwing A-0-9

"Rob, what's with all the kids?" Kid Flash asked.

"These would be my siblings, though not biologically, and my friend Batgirl," Robin answered.

"Hi, I'm Batgirl," The girl with dark glasses, red hair pulled back in a pony tail, a blue and white sweat shirt, and dark pants.

"I'm Red Robin, are you Superman? Can you fly too? Why do you have gills? Why are you green? Are you Green Arrow's sidekick? Why are you named Kid Flash and Red Arrow used to be Speedy even though his powers have nothing to do with speed?" The boy in dark jeans, a red and black jacket that was un zipped enough to see his white shirt underneath, along with black hair to match his glasses.

"No, he's not Superman he can't fly, he's Atlantean, she's a Martian, yes, and I have no idea why Roy used to call himself Speedy," Wally said.

"I'm Spoiler, nice to meet you," The blonde girl dark glasses that clashed with the rest of her bright colorful outfit, a heavy purple jacket, blue pants, along with a white scarf. **[4]**

"She's Black Bat" Spoiler said while pointing to the girl with a black hoddie pulled up, black pants, the dark glasses like everyone else, though the odd thing was she also had a scarf like Spoiler though decided to warp it around her face so it was completely covered. They really didn't need to guess she was Black Bat.

"This is Nightwing," Robin said referring to the boy in baggy black shorts and a black shirt with a red bat symbol, he also dark hair, with a pair of sunglasses as well.

"Wait where's Boy Wonder?" Batgirl asked.

"Oh, no," Robin said as the whole Bat family and Artemis took a fighting pose, Artemis might not be apart of the Bat Family though training with assassins helps with combat.

"What are you guys doing? He goes after the people who look the most vulnerable." Batgirl said, as if just to prove her right Damian Wayne leaped down from the celling and landed on Superboy, grabbed his hair and flipped him to the ground, "Dude first Canary and now a five year old!" Kid Flash exclaimed though ate his own words when Damian did a low sweep and knocked him off balance, onto the floor, "So not cool," After Damian grabbed Megan's cape and warped it around her, next thing she new he yanked on it sending her spinning like a top or Red Tornado. Aqualad was kicked in the gut, Rocket was shoved into the wall by a swift punch he was about to move onto Artemis, he was about to grab her pony tail when a hand grabbed his foot, Damian's face became very good friends with the floor, "No fair!" Damian shouted.

"Sorry you're going to have to be quicker if you want to get the drop on me," Artemis said while smirking at the little boy who was currently being scolding by Dick, "Boy Wonder what have I told you about attacking people who aren't bad guys?"

"To not to, though everyone here is so incompetent, especially you, why did Batman leave me in the hands of *********!" Damien shouted, everyone outside the Bat Family was shocked to here a five your old speak with such intelligence and language. Though the Bat Family had expected this, so Barbra covered Tim's ears who covered, Steph's ears, who covered Cass's ears, how was covering Terry's ears, while Jason said, "*****? That's it? You've been getting soft their more like $% #$%^&$ $%*^$%!#$%&*^!" Jason said.

Everyone now was very mad and offended, "Don't encourage him!" Dick shouted.

"But they are such$% #$%^&$ $%*^$%!#$%&*^," They both said.

"That's it corner now!" The original boy wonder said.

"But…" They started.

"NOW!" Dick shouted, the whole Team was shocked, from the language, Damian's intelligence, and because no one had seen Robin so mad they were all used to the laid back, light hearted little brother that would tease them, play pranks on them, or maybe flirt with one of them.

By 4:00 everyone was exhausted, some had minor injuries, and Dick had dubbed a corner of the living room, the time out corner also known as Jason and Damian's second home. The mission so far was a disaster heavy on the dis Dick concluded.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like, hate it? I'd love to hear from you. Also I'm reading about the Bat Family members online though it would be helpful if anyone could give me any information on any of the members of the Bat Family. Thanks for the help, for reading, also please review!**

**[1] I couldn't think of a name so I just though of anther name for Robin**

**[2] I know his last name is McGinnis, though he is also Bruce's son so why not call him Wayne? Also I just thought since Dick wasn't using Nightwing at the moment Terry could.**

**[3] I'm not sure what her real designation is.**

**[4] Based off the civvies they wore in Before the Dawn**


	2. A Sort-of Relaxing Afternoon

**I have a lot of free time at the moment so this will be updated quite a bit until school starts. I'm not going to give you a long lecture this time so let's just move on:**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**InfiniteWriter: I agree that people don't write enough about those two and it drives me crazy, Cass is one of my favorite Batgirls, Barbra is tied or right behind, and Steph is 3****rd**** though I still love her, sadly I've never read a comic and I don't know too much about Steph or Cass's personalities, could you help me out?**

**REBD: Like the idea I'll change it now, I was thinking about it before though I wasn't sure if there was a Batboy**

**lindz4567: Thanks for the positive feed back!**

**Yuu101cutie: Well for the swearing I censored it since it's K+, I don't swear, and it's Jason and Damian's mouth, need I go on?**

* * *

The Team had been up against, many criminals, the Injustice League, the Light, a mind controlled Justice League, though this is be far the greatest challenge yet.

It was currently 5:00 everyone had recovered from their injuries, since they were only minor, and some of them had a speedster's metabolism, Kryptonian invulnerability, Atlantean dense skin, cat like reflexes, magic spells to use as first aid, protective bubbles, or telekinesis, though still it was a dangerous mission.

"I'm board let's do something!" Wally shouted.

"How are you board with these little Bats around?" Rocket asked.

"Don't know anyways I say we do something fun!" The speedster shouted, with a few accompanied, 'are you crazy?' 'got to be kidding me' a punch to the arm and a few cheers from the Spoiler and Tim.

"What are we going to do we have a bunch of little kids with us, and they can't really pass as siblings, it would draw too much attention," The archer questioned.

"As usual you always have to suck the fun out of everything don't you?" Kid Flash challenged his girlfriend.

"She does have a point," Aqualad said.

"Ok then how about Red Hood, Boy Wonder, and Batboy stay behind, while Wally, Conner, and Megan watch them? Artemis and Batgirl could take Black Bat somewhere, Rocket and Zatanna Spoiler, and Kaldur and I could take Red Robin? Any objections/questions?" Robin asked.

"Why do we have to stay behind!" Damian asked while pouting.

"That's what happens when you miss behave and get sent to the corner enough times for it to be named after you also Batboy might need a changed and it would be a hassle and maybe draw too much attention," Batgirl reasoned. **[1]**

"Though why us, do you hate us or something? Why do you want us to die!" Wally screamed.

"Because in worse case scenario Supes can survive, you can run away, Megan can contact us, plus she's good with little kids," Robin answered with a smirk.

"Fine but you owe me for this Rob," KF reluctantly agreed to the Robin's latest hair brained scheme; that would surely end badly for them.

Robin and Kaldur, decided to bring Tim to the aquarium for a while boy that was a mistake, "Cool it's a sea turtle! Did you know there are seven species of sea turtles? Did you know they lay eggs on land? Did you know that the temperature of the nest determines a sea turtle gender?" Tim asked.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Robin said.

"Those were quite interesting and entertaining facts, thank you for educating me," Aqualad said clearly fascinated by the child's knowledge of the sea.

It was going well Tim tapped the glass a few times when the sign said don't tap the glass the security guard got mad, and then a fire occurred out side by the telephone poles.

"Robin move the people away, I'll put to fire out," Kaldur ordered.

"What do I do?" Tim asked with enthusiasm.

"Stay put, it is safe here," Kaldur said.

"Can I please do something?" The little boy asked with hope in his voice.

"Ok, you may do crowed control with Robin," Their leader after thinking for a safe job for the small child.

"Yippee!" Tim shouted.

The two boy wonders quickly evacuated mostly everyone on at the scene, Aqualad grabbed some water from each tank and the aquarium though left enough for his fish friends, and swiftly directed the water to put the fire out, after the firemen arrived and removed the lose cables due to the hazard they brought with the water. So far so good only on fire so far and it wasn't caused by any of the Batkids.

Things were going great with Rocket, Zatanna, & Steph, they all decided to go shopping. Though it was a shopping trip Rocket made it more of a military battle plan, "Ok, troops here is where we'll start," Rocket said while pointing to the food court on the map with a stick she pulled out of her pocket and unfolded, "We're gonna start off with Nordstroms, then we're going to hit Abercrombie and hit it hard, I don't want them recovering until next July!" she exclaimed while whacking the map with her stick where Gap was located, "Next we're gonna carve are way to Justice!" She said while sliding the stick down, "and then take the ultimate prize, GAP!" she finished while grinning so big it would give Joker a run for his money. **[2]**

By now everyone within a 10 foot radius of them had fled Steph was awing in amazement and Zatanna attempted to bring some sense back into Rocket, "Raquel, we're going shopping in the mall, not taking it over! You're also scaring people,"

Rocket looked around and saw people running off in different directions, "Um, my bad," She said.

Even though Rocket had agreed it wasn't a battle strategy by the end of their trip the mall didn't know what hit it after the three girls left.

Artemis, Barbara, & Cass did one thing that all three could agree would be fun without a second thought, kick bad guy butt.

"Are you sure we should let a seven year old do this?" Artemis asked, sure she started training when she was nine and her dad pushed her on missions a few months later, though she was nine not seven, also her dad was crazy.

"She'll be fine, she can beat Robin in combat," Batgirl said with a smirk.

Artemis smirked at the thought; just picture it the Robin the first Boy Wonder, master acrobat, and most experienced on The Team gets his butt kicked by a seven year old.

Three thugs with a woman's purse ran through the ally they were staking out, Artemis fired a smoke arrow causing the thugs to panic, Batgirl took a baterang that hit the sleeve at stuck him onto a wall, Black Bat flipped off the fire escape she was sitting with Artemis on, one thug tried to kick her while the other threw a punch, having read this and saw it coming she jumped up to avoid the kick, moved away from the other's arm, grabbed it and threw him on the other, Artemis shot an arrow which released a net on them. Artemis smirked. "You Bats are pretty cool," Artemis decided.

"T…th…," Black Bat started.

"Sound it out," Barbara told her future to be successor.

"T...th…ank…yo…u…thank…you," She finally finished, the brief pauses caused Artemis to stare for a few minutes though shrugged it off.

Everyone came back to the cave around 7:00 PM

Recognized: Robin B-0-1, Aqualad B-0-2, Red Robin A-0-5, Zatanna B-0-8, Rocket, B-0-9, Spoiler A-0-6, Artemis B-0-7, Batgirl B-1-0, Black Bat A-0-7. They all flashed in to see The Cave surprisingly in good shape, though the kitchen and living room was anther story. The living room had slices of pizza every where along with the boxes scattered around, Kid Flash was tapped on the celling with two rolls of duct tape, in fact you could only see his face looking down to the floor and red from some blood rush. Megan was in the kitchen with a fire extinguisher putting out the stove. Conner was now where to be found at the moment. Though in the middle of the living room was Damian and Jason chucking pizza sliced at each other and using the boxes as shields.

"What happened?" Artemis asked.

"Um, hi babe you see after you left um…things went bad, oh by the way I think Conner was sent to Africa by them and hacking into our zeta beams," Wally said before the duct tape gave way and he fell from the celling on flat on his face, "Rob you owe us big time," he growled before blacking out.

* * *

**I'm thinking of some truth or dare later on, but that won't be for a while yet, though I'd love to see what you guys can come up with, but keep it appropriate, after all it is K+. Thanks for reading and please review! I loved hearing from you this morning so please keep it up!**

**[1] I took REBD's idea and changed Terry's name to Batboy.**

**[2] I don't go shopping that much so I'm not sure what some of those stores sell, so my bad if they're not clothing stores I just here them in conversations with girls at my school.**


	3. Movies & Bets

**I'm going to make this quick:**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Yuu101cutie: Like the idea of the truth or dare rule, also your others thanks for the great ideas!**

**Michel95: Um Chalent vs. Dick x Babs…I'm going to have to get back to you on that.**

**linz4567: They're bat kids even I don't know how they did that, though I do know he can't vibrate his molecules out without a running start, which he has none.**

**elefant24: Yes Red Robin is the name of a burger place though it's also the second name Tim Drake uses, reread the history lesson I gave you, or I'll spam you with more! [1]**

* * *

The disaster zone aka the kitchen and living room use cleaned after 10 minutes by Jason and Damian, the punishment was to change Batboy's dipper and clean their mess or Barbara threatened them with something called punishment jdp#503? It must be bad, since both boys paled and immanently ran out of the linen closet with something they have never touched before, no it's not books Bruce would flip if that were true, it was cleaning supplies.

They had never seen such shine and sparkle, anywhere; Dick tested the surface for germs and declared it clean enough so you could literally eat off the floor. Both boys were exhausted. They were lying down on the couch Damian was asleep, Jason was about to plop down before Barbra spoke up, "Um forgetting something?"

Jason sprang up and grabbed Batboy, "I gotta poo, real bad," Batboy, said happily Jason in shock almost dropped him though grabbed him with his baterang with a grappling hook, and ran into the nearest bathroom. **[2]**

"You know he's kind of cute when he's asleep, since he can't cause you any pain and all," Wally said, though as soon as he heard that he rolled over and threw a punch out that hit Wally, "or not," he said while tumbling over.

"I like that kid," Artemis declared.

"It's almost 8:00 shouldn't they be in bed?" Megan asked.

"No they're fine there are bat and bats are nocturnal," Zatanna said.

"Yah, though Batboy and Boy Wonder have to go to bed now, since he's two and Damian is still grounded, word of advice don't steal Agent A's cookies even a bat can't steal one with out being caught." The first boy wonder explained.

"What about her, she's seven?" Rocket asked referring to Black Bat.

"You don't want to try putting her to bed early bad things happen Batman tried and failed miserably," Dick said.

"I'm back and he stinks," Jason said while holding Batboy and gave him to Barbara, who ran off to Robin's room to put him and Damian asleep.

"What should we do?" Superboy asked.

"I say we do a movie marathon!" Kid Flash exclaimed, "You know so everyone can have fun and the bat kids will fall asleep eventually,"

"Um what movie since, there's a seven, eight, and nine, year old here keep it G-PG," Artemis said.

"How about Tangled?" Steph asked.

"Um, sure," Kid Flash answered.

Megan made the popcorn and Spoiler watched, Robin popped the DVD's in and sat on the couch with everyone. Superboy was on the left end on the couch, next to him was an empty space for Megan, next to the empty space was Rocket, Zatanna, Robin, Batgirl, Black Bat, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Jason. Once the popcorn was done Megan handed everyone a small bowl filled and took her place next to Superboy, Steph followed her out of the kitchen and plopped down on the floor with Tim who was leaning against Wolf.

After the first movie Rocket was out the shopping to day was killer, Aqualad chose The Little Mermaid, Steph and Tim started singing under the sea with the movie; it was quite amusing for the rest of The Team. Once that movie was done it was around 11:00 AM Spoiler and Tim were asleep and using Wolf as a pillow.

Zatanna put sword in The Stone In, Kid Flash was out, along with Miss M. and the boy of steel. Jason soon followed and Cass fell asleep and was using Artemis's lap as a pillow.

With the younger kids asleep everyone ran into the own rooms, Robin brought Jason and Tim in his room and Batgirl brought Steph and Cass in hers.

Everyone woke up with something drawn on his or her face, Kid Flash had a goatee, Superboy with a mustache, Robin had his mask out line on his face, Artemis had Jason's #, Aqualad had a uni brow, Rocket woke up with freckles, Zatanna just had random scribbles, Tim had buck teeth drawn under his mouth, Batboy had a smudge since his drool made it run, Spoiler woke up with the words Fatgirl on her forehead, Batgirl had franked stein stiches, and Black Bat got monicale, Jason and Damian was snickering in the kitchen, by time they realized everyone figured they did it, well two Robins were put on the endangered species list.

The morning wasn't too peaceful, not to mention the sparing session this morning. They had a tournament one for the bat kids and one for the team members plus Batgirl. Not powers allowed. The tournament for the bat kids was one round each.

The matches were:

Batgirl vs. Miss Martian

Artemis vs. Kid Flash

Superboy vs. Zatanna

Rocket vs. Aqualad

Robin got a bye

Black Bat vs. Red Robin

Spoiler vs. Red Hood

Damian vs. Terry

The before the first match everyone on The Team decided to place bets for the rounds. Zatanna, Rocket, and Aqualad placed 5 $, Kid Flash put 10 $, Artemis 50$, Robin 100$ all for Batgirl, Superboy place 20$ on his girl friend.

The match started with Megan throwing a punch, Batgirl grabbed it and flipped her over, and needless to say it was a quick take down, though to be fair to Megan she relies on her powers a great deal.

Superboy handed over 175$ for everyone to sort out.

The next match everyone placed 20$ on Artemis, Aqualad felt bad for his friend and place 5$ on him.

"Try not to get distracted babe I know it's gonna be hard to ignore all…" Kid Flash was cut off when Artemis sweep kicked him landing him on his but where the big red letters were spelling Kid Flash Fail.

Robin, Artemis, and Rock put 10 $ for Zatanna, while everyone else, put 20 $ on Superboy.

Zatanna whispered something in Superboy's ear after hearing Superboy froze, allowing Zatanna to quickly grab his arm and flip him on his back.

Robin and Artemis were smirking with their profits.

It was pretty even here, the girls put 10 $ Rocket and the guys did the same with Aqualad.

They watched the two go at it for a while though it ended with Rocket on the floor losing. By time the final match came it was Batgirl vs. Robin. Artemis and Robin were rich while the others were in great debt.

Everyone placed 50$ on Robin, though after thinking it over Artemis decided to got with 100 $ on Batgirl.

The two bats were going for the longest match so far, when one threw a punch the other dodged, same with kicks and everything each other had to through at one anther, Robin found an opening and was about to strike when Batgirl grabbed Robin and pulled him in for a kiss, in shock of what Batgirl just did Robin just stood there allowing Batgirl to shove him on the ground. Everyone was shocked and started handing money to Artemis, who was smirking at the out come.

The next tournament people didn't go so crazy with the bets, though the still did, the first round everyone bet 5 $ on Red Robin, though people with out super powers and not in the match all put 20 $ on Black Bat, even Red Robin did making those that betted on him worry.

The match went by rather quickly Red Robin tried a kick it came down fast, though Black Bat saw this moved away while he was a bit off balance she quickly punched him in the side.

The Bat Family + Artemis was rich by the end of the day each with at least 100$

Jason and Spoilers went on for a while though Spoiler lost when Jason's 10th attempt for a sweep kick finally worked.

Everyone place 5$ on Damian, Black Bat and Spoiler felt bad and place 5$ on Terry.

The fight started of with each other bowing, they both presented the fists and started, "Rock, paper, scissors!" They shouted with Terry using paper and Damian using rock. "I win!" Terry shouted.

"How does paper even beat rock?" Damian asked in disappointment of his loss.

Everyone in shock of how the 'fight' worked out paid the two girls, it was quite for a brief moment since everyone was upset about the match results, though that ended when the mission alarm went off and Batman appeared on the screen.

* * *

**I really want to hear the readers ideas for truth or dares please because one I have only so many that wont scare kids, and two I'm not good on truths. Please I want to hear from you so, truth or dare ideas please, also please review, and thanks for reading!**

**[1] I spam her with history of the Bat Family when she annoys me, I thinking of the Arrow Family next, you hear that Ele!**

**[2] Legend of Korra reference.**


	4. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, & Delta

**Ok, I feel bad that I gave you guys such a suckish (looking back it was so suckish I forgot to check for typos) and short chapter last night I edited it and added to it, also:**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"_Psychic link"_

* * *

**Reviews:**

**lindz4567: Thanks for the encouragement on the last chapter, I'd really like to thank you a lot since you are the only person who has reviewed every single chapter.**

* * *

Batman's face appeared on the screen, "Team we have several situations at the moment we're going to need The Team and Bats to team up and split up in separate squads. Batboy I'm sorry though you need to stay put, Red Tornado will be at The Cave in five minutes to watch you.

The first squad will be Alpha consisting of Robin, Red Hood, Batgirl, and Zatanna you're assignment is to steak out Two Face's where house in Gotham, word on the street is he's organizing a partnership with The Light and they have a trade off today, Robin will take the lead on this one.

Beta will be Boy Wonder, Black Bat Artemis and Aqualad, The League of Shadows, are meeting up with Talia ra al Ghul's, the point of this mission is to do a quick recon of the situation and report back to me immediately Aqualad will obviously be the leader here.

Gamma will be made up of Spoiler, Superboy, and Miss Martian, you are to stop Clue Master from meeting up with some clients who are dealing cobra venom at Happy Harbor, make sure that venom doesn't get to him the leader is for you to decide.

Last is Delta, Captain Boomerang is anther suspect for the cobra venom hand off at Blüdhaven's docks, again don't let him get that venom, also the leader is for you to decide." Batman explained and the screen disappeared everyone suited up.

Steph was now wearing black boots, purple or as she says eggplant pants, and long sleeved shirt, a cape along with hood that hid her face so only her eyes were visible, black gloves and utility belt.

Tim had black boots, pants, gloves, cowl/cape though the inside was yellow, red shirt and two straps forming an x on his shirt, where the lines intersected was a yellow circle filled with black except for the yellow silhouette of a robin's head, and of course a yellow utility belt.

Cass had an all back uniform, except for the yellow out line of a bat, utility belt, and bandages wrapped around her arms, she had a domino mask though the ends were pointed to resemble a bat's ears and her cape was stylishly torn.

Jason had dull brown pants, a grey shirt, a brown heavy jacket, grey utility belt and as the name implied a red hood on his head.

Damian wore a with long sleeved shirt, black gloves and pants though the black continued up onto the shirt forming a triangular shape towards the bottom of the shirt, along with a domino mask and utility belt. **[1] [2]**

(Alpha: Batgirl, Red Hood, Robin, Zatanna)

"Um Robin who's Two Face?" Zatanna asked.

"How do you not know, are you some kind of idiot!" Jason screamed.

"First stealth is important here, and second she isn't an idiot, Two Face hasn't been active lately and she just joined The Team in November," Robin defended.

"Two Face AKA Harvey Dent, he used to be known as 'Apollo' in the media since he was apparently good looking, that was before he teamed up with Batman and Commissioner Gordon for a while, though Sal Maroni thinking he killed his father threw acid on him, disfiguring the left half of his face and hand, it also messed with his head so he's half good and half evil, he uses a coin to decide which half to listen to," Batgirl explained.

"Yah, yah, yah let's go I just want to pound that psycho!" Jason cried.

The two boy wonders left to secure a vent shaft and the sky light, "Um what was that about he seems distraught," Zatanna asked.

"Well you see Two Face killed someone close to him, also Robin had a very bad experience with him and will just leave it at that, though yes he is distraught heavy on the dis," Batgirl explained.

"You do that too?" Zatanna asked.

"The prefix thing? Yah Robin does it and it caught on to me the rest of the Bat Family thinks it's weird, though Black Bat has done it a few times though she doesn't really speak that much," Batgirl explained.

"Why is that? Out of all the bats she's the only one I haven't heard from at all, even Batboy cried for a bottle," Zatanna asked.

"It's a long story," Batgirl answered trying not to give away Black Bat secret ID.

"Robin to BG Harvey isn't here, the whole wear house is empty!" Robin shouted, through the com link.

"Wait, if he's not there then where is he?" Zatanna asked over the com.

Batgirl pulled out a baterang and threw it by the tree, though it was frozen over and shattered, "Lucky me I get to battle the babes," Icicle Jr. said.

Batgirl jumped at him and threw a punch at him jaw, he dodged and fires some ice at her she dodges by leaping in the air and bouncing off his shoulders leaving some small explosives, they go off and the arm with ice armor loses the armor, "Um Batgirl we have bigger problems then just him," Zatanna said while pointing to the Terror Twins.

"Ok new plan," Batgirl said while throwing smoke bombs at the ground Icicle Jr. fired a few ice shards though when the smoke cleared they were gone.

The two girls ran over to the roof where Robin is, or rather was only his com link was there, "This isn't good," Zatanna said.

"Batgirl to Red Hood, where are you?"

"I'm sorry the bird brains are busy now would you like to leave a message?" Harvey Dent's voice rang over the com link before only static remained.

(Beta: Aqualad, Artemis, Black Bat, Boy Wonder)

"Artemis you know about the shadow's bases think you could navigate us through?" Aqualad asked.

"Actually BB and I might be more useful then Sports Master's daughter," Damian answered.

"What do you know about the Shadows?" Artemis asked.

"Lot's since my mom is crazy and part of the organization I used to, and so did she," He said while pointing to Black Bat.

"Why are you telling us this? Didn't Batman tell you not to tell us your secret identities?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes, though I don't really follow rules, goody two shoes over here does though since we're going in there you might find out anyways," Damian answered.

Beta squad spread out each to different corners of the building, "Artemis to Aqualad nothing at the North wing," Artemis said while watching threw a window and sitting on a tree.

"S…sa…same…at…W…e…st, same at West," Black Bat said while checking the air duct and crawled out.

Damian was sitting in a vent shaft, "East is secure," there was a brief pause while waiting for the leader to report in as well, "Aqualad?" Damian asked.

Aqualad saw Talia and Cheshire walk by in the hall, though Cheshire noticed him and so did the guards, "I'd love to play, though at the moment I'm busy, so here's some new friends to play with," Cheshire said before she setting off a smoke bomb.

They were gone by time the smoke cleared and the hall was filled with at least 20 trained assassins, "I'm a bit busy at the moment, I've been spotted, South Wing, Cheshire, and Talia are heading North, I heard them planning a meeting with a person they addressed as Lady Shiva," Aqualad said.

After this all three non-super powered heroes were on the edge, they all decided to race over for a 'loving' family reunion.

(Gamma: Miss Martian, Spoiler, Superboy)

"_Is everybody on line?"_ Miss M. asked.

"_Yep," Superboy replied._

"_Yes, and this is so cool!" Spoiler screamed in her head._

Superboy headed over to the docks, checking out everything with his inferred vision, _"We have two people coming on a small motor boat, and three people waiting at the shore line,"_ the boy of steal reported.

"_Is Cluemaster there?" Miss Martian asked._

"_Is he the guy with an orange bandana on his face suit with some blue, oh and really ugly?" Superman's clone asked._

"_Yah, that's him," Spoiler said with no emotion._

_Megan saw the young heroine was uncharacteristically serious and depressed, "Um, everything ok?"_

"_Um, what yah just fine!" Spoiler replied a bit to perky even for her._

The two figures from the boat came closer one took his hood off to reveal Psimon and Mammoth, Superboy saw him and started to run back to the others, sadly the silence mad Megan and Spoiler worry_, "Superboy, is everything…GAH!" _Megan thought before Psimon hack their link and they all blacked out.

(Delta: Kid Flash, Red Robin, Rocket)

They arrived at the Blüdhaven docks to see there was no sign of the trade, "Don't tell me we missed it! I'm turning into Flash!" Wally shouted.

"No one was here recently," Tim said after making several examinations in the surrounding area.

Rocket was annoyed they missed the action until realization hit her, "Wait doesn't that mean Gamma's mission might be the same?"

"I'll check, Delta to Gamma want's you're status?" Wally waited for a reply, after a few minutes of no replies he tried Alpha, "Gamma to Alpha our mission was a bust, we can't get a hold of Gamma as well," again there was a long pause.

After waiting a few more minutes Batgirl picked up, "We have a situation Robin and Red Hood went missing, I've got evidence that Gamma's mission was a trap, yours was a diversion to spread us thin, and Beta is also walking straight into a trap," Batgirl said.

"I'll check in with Beta, we'll meet you at The Cave," Rocket said over the com link before calling Beta, "Gamma to Beta how are you guys doing?"

Again there was a long pause before someone picked up, "B…et…a h…ere, Art…em…is…and…Aqua…" "Had it over Boy Wonder's voice was heard in the back ground, "We have a problem Artemis and Aqualad have been taken, we're at the pick up point a waiting you're arrival," Damian said.

* * *

**Before I go onto the story I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed, it always brightness my mornings to see my email filled with those notices, and I HATE mornings normally, just ask anyone who knows me. Also thanks for reading and please review!**

**[1] I based the costumes off online pictures I found though I had to edit some like replace Jason's belt that held guns with a utility belt, since he's still with Batman and he hates guns.**

**[2] I based Damian's costume of his assassin clothing.**


	5. Alibis

**Back with anther one also I can't keep posting daily any more because I'm going to be a bit busy now, I have a camping trip soon and I'm going to see my grandma who has no wifi. I get to posting as much as I can though if not I'm REALLY SORRY! Lastly:**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Elefant24: Superboy isn't related to Batman, he's Superman's and Lex Luthor's clone. Yes Two Face will be in more chapters. **

**creamtherabbit77:** **Request fulfilled.**

* * *

After Beta was picked up The Team, or what was left of them along with the Bat Family or the few Bats remaining all rounded up at The Cave expect for Batgirl and Red Robin who were checking out the crime scene of Gamma's disappearance.

"Start talking what happened to everyone?" Kid Flash said.

"I don't know about Gamma though over at Alpha the two boys left to scout parts of the building, Batgirl and I stay behind to provide reinforcements if needed, since it was just a steak out mission," Zatanna explained.

"This is a long story so you might want to get confortable," Damian warned, "It started when we all took different wings of the Shadow's base, Black Bat was at the West, Artemis the North, Aqualad the South, and I had the East.

Aqualad saw and over heard, Talia and Cheshire walk by talking about meeting Lady Shiva. As for you who don't know Lady Shiva is one of the world's best martial artist she has this ability to read a person's body language by doing this she's basically a telepath and can predict what attack you're going to do," Some of The Team members though they imagined it though out of the corner of their eyes they could have sworn Black Bat tensed at the mention of Lady Shiva's name.

"So since they were all there well everyone rushed off to see what they were doing, though Aqualad was still handling his situation with a few guards. I can't give too much away here though let's just say Black Bat and I had a few things to chat about with those two, long story that you'll never hear.

So Artemis faced off with Cheshire who stayed behind to distract us, while we went on a head in the vents, sadly Lady Shiva saw us and Black Bat faced off with her, the battle was so cool you should have seen it they were all like 'whoosh' 'whoosh'," Damian was distracted momentarily he might be a psychotic bat though he was still five meaning he could get distracted when he saw a good fight every now and then, though Cass elbowed him in the ribs so he would get back to the story.

"Right, right getting distracted," Damian said.

"St…ay…I…thi…nk the… wo…rd…is…tracted?" Black Bat said.

Everyone at the room was surprised due to some one else using the prefix removal and the fact she talked with the least amount of stutter so far.

"Ok so moving on, I faced off with my m-I mean mortal enemy though she got away after a long grueling fight," Damian said.

"I…thou…ght…you….go…but…hand…ed…to…you…in…um…some… sec…onds," Black Bat struggled to say.

"Not cool, and um maybe? So back to what I was saying, Talia left and Shiva high tailed it after her, we ran back out to help Artemis fight Cheshire though they were both gone, we went down by the South and Aqualad was gone too, then we checked the rest of the base out and saw the whole place was empty, oh and did I mention the was a bomb? That was set to 5 minutes and by time we saw it, it was down to 50 seconds? Do you know how lucky you speedsters are!" Boy Wonder shouted.

"Yes and now we're going to save Arty!" Kid Flash shouted, the rest of The Team glared, "Oh, and the rest of the guys/gals,"

"I guess Tornado left when we came since I found Batboy in his room alone," Zatanna said.

"Batgirl to Cave, Red Robin and I have found some clues at the dock here, we'll be back shortly to show you, Batgirl out," BG radioed to The Cave.

Recognized: Batgirl B-1-0, Red Robin A-0-5

The two bats flashed into the room, Barbra walked over to the computer and displayed a holographic page with a picture of a few foot prints in the dirt, "Ok we checked the amount of foot print we could find three people were waiting on the shore line, we found traces of an odd misshaped foot print their with some red hair, and anther one as well, we checked out the hair and found a match with Mammoth, based on a his past partner ships Psimon is the most likely to be there as well. But the weird thing is we found very little signs of a struggle or a fight we the three were taken, though we did find a tree wrecked, I guessing it was Superboy's doing before he was taken. They left a sheet of paper which had an address to a wear house, the weird part is after looking it up we've found out it's in Bialya," Batgirl finished.

"Queen Bee, must have taken them," Kid Flash said.

"She is Bialya's enforces though we have a small problem then, she can control the minds of men," Rocket said.

Mean while in Bialya:

Robin's head hurt it felt like someone had wacked it with a crow bar, his vision was blurry though he could eventually make out he was in a warehouse, as he looked around more he saw the others in containment unit like his, they were the same design as Cadmus's though guys weren't fooling around they had taken all the Bat's utility belts and gloves, now lock picking kit, great. As he looked around more Artemis was in a similar situation, her quiver and gloves were gone, and she was the only other one who had come to at the moment.

The rest were in pods as well though as he looked around more he noticed they were all wearing inhibiter collars, great no powers either, though when has that ever stopped a Bat? **[1]**

* * *

**So in a few more chapters will be a truth or dare chapters and I've only got one person who has answered to that, though I'd still love to hear some more! I know this was short though Mom and Dad pulled a few surprise plans on me and I had to work on my other fiction with my friends Messy and Ele today. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**[1] At least I think it never has.**


	6. Who's in Charge?

**Sorry I've been gone for a while though I'm back now! The only thing is I have school now so updates might be a little slow but not as slow as this chapter took. Or if I do some fairly fast it may be a little shorter like this one. One more thing:**

**I own nothing!**

**lindz4567: You shall find out now.**

**creamtherabit77: Thanks.**

**Abby: I know when they mess up the ages it just annoys me too with the inaccurate details like that.**

**Robinlover: There is now and, I had no Wi-Fi for a while and then school started, plus this story I write when I have free time I have anther story I'm working on with my friends and that take priority currently since that one's been running longer..**

These guys weren't fooling around, sadly they weren't that good with holding people captive, because Bats have many lock picking kits besides the gloves some are in places no one should ever know though the one Robin was currently using was the ones he kept in his boots.

The locks weren't to hard either though the chances of security coming in to check on them was anther story every 10 minutes someone had come in to make sure no one was breaking out, meaning the was a clock currently. Robin had already freed the other Bats though was having some problems hacking the door.

"It's triple encrypted this could take a while, who makes a triple encrypted door!" Robin shouted.

"Maybe the villains that aren't total idiots and know how to prevent heroes from escaping!" Artemis shouted.

"I'll just break it down," Super Boy declared as he punched the door only to damage his hand while trying and collapsing.

"If you waited for me to tell you, you'd have been warned about your inhibitor collars that Spoiler is still hacking, and the door had Kryptonite paint," Red Hood shouted.

"Kryptonite hurts…a lot…" Conner mumbled to no one in particular.

"Ok that won't work and security will be coming in a few minutes this might be a problem…unless…" Robin said while sharing an evil grin with the rest of the bats and freaking out The Team members out in the process.

Mammoth had come in like he did every 10 minutes, it sucked being the henchmen you don't get to do anything fun you just watch the captives, move this create there, look intimidating, and do the chores. **[1]**

Luckily things were about to get interesting for him, as he inspected the pods and everyone was there he was about to head out only to receive a punch from Superboy to the face, sending him flying into the wall. Even with his weaken strength from the kryptonite paint he still had some power left.

Spoiler had finished hacking the inhibitor collars while Red Hood focused on hacking the security footage. Queen Bee was currently seeing Mammoth walk out and The Team still in pods, the footage would be on a continuous loop and repeat every five minutes.

After sending him to the wall Miss Maritain used her telekinesis to keep slamming him into the wall, after getting board of it she just threw him in a pod and Robin quickly placed an inhibitor collar on him.

Meanwhile back at the Cave the other Members of the Team had started with a plan.

Kid Flash had self-promoted himself as Leader since Kaldur and Robin were gone, though it was more like a psychotic general to everyone else.

"Ok troops! Listen up! We're going up again Queen Bee and her whole forces, I'm going to be honest with you, some of you may not come back alive!" Wally said while walking back and forth in front of a holographic screen of a map of the warehouse, while holding a rod in his hands.

"We'll start at point A (the roof) Private: Boy Wonder and Major: Batgirl will infiltrate the compound, then Captain: Black Bat will cause the distraction at point B (the front door)…" Wally rambled on and on though no one was really listening.

Several pointless military commands later: "Got all that?" Wally screamed.

"I have a photographic memory and I didn't even get all that, though that may be because I wasn't listening to half of what you were saying," Batgirl said with a smirk.

"Why am I a private?" Damian complained.

"Well everyone under the age of 6 is a private! And don't question me!" Wally screamed.

"Well, I think this is stupid, lets just have Boy Wonder and Red Robin steak out the perimeter, while you attack the front lines with Rocket, while Zatanna, Black Bat, and I sneak behind the front lines, hack the system and free the others," Barbara asked.

"What, that will never work!" KD Flash screamed.

"Beats you idea of having Black Bat dress as a girl scout knock on the door and ask it they want cookies as a distraction," Barbara shouted.

"You know you remind me of someone, who is so critical and annoying!" Kid Flash screamed back.

"But you and Artemis are going out," Zatanna said.

Kid Flash's face reddened a bit, "Um, you don't know she was the one I was thinking about!"

"First of all when do you think? Second the only times you do it's about Arty!" Rocket added.

At this point Kid Flashes face was as red as it could possibly be before starting a fire.

"Moving on, who says we should do BG's plan?" Rocket asked.

Everyone raised his or her hands but Kid Flash, "What's wrong with my plan?" Kid Flash asked.

"You. Make. Me. Dress. As. Girlscout!" Black Bat said, everyone could tell she was serious because she said it with no stutter.

Kid Flash looked like he was going to wet him self with due to Black Bat's batglare. She may be seven though she had a crazy assassins training and was a Bat what would you do?

The Team had done Barbra's plan the two male bats were staking out the perimeter, Kid Flash and Rocket were currently battling some random Bylian goons, and Black Bat, Batgirl, and Zatanna had snuck through a window and was currently in the middle of a hall way.

"I think this is the door," Barbara said.

"What makes you say that?"

"It has Kryptonite paint,"

"Good point,"

Batgirl was about to hack the door only for Black Bat to open it normally, to find the other Team members closing an unconscious Mammoth's pod.

"Wh…at…ha…ppen…ed?" Black Bat asked.

"Clearly we weren't needed," Batgirl said.

"Oh, hey girls!" Robin said who was currently shocking Mammoth with his collar.

**Thanks for reading and please review. I would love some truth or dare ideas as well since the first part will be in the next chapter!**

**[1] What? Even bad guys have chores. **


End file.
